thnks fr th mmrs
by timisdelicious
Summary: After Celebrity Skin, Jude fears losing Tommy. He claims to be leaving town and for some reason, Jude just can’t let him go.
1. On Top Of the World

thks fr th mmrs

After Celebrity Skin, Jude fears losing Tommy. He claims to be leaving town and for some reason, Jude just can't let him go.

**Chapter One: On Top of the World**

"I'm leaving town," Tommy said to Jude.

"And you're telling me this now because…?" Jude asked as she looked around. A glass of champagne was in her hand. Music blasted for Darius. Sadie was talking to Karma – wait. Jude's eyebrows scrunched. "Don't want me to make a scene Du Tois?"

"Jude…"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She turned to face him. "Don't leave. Stay. With me." Tommy sighed and Jude gently pulled his fingers into her hand. "Don't do this."

"Come with me," he whispered.

"I can't do that, Tommy, you know that."

Tommy sighed. "Can we talk in private, please?" Jude nodded and they walked out into studio a together.

"So… What'd you wanna talk to me about?" Jude asked as she sat on the soundboard.

"Angie."

Jude resisted the feeling of bursting into tears. "Oh."

He sighed, "Yeah."

Jude put her champagne down and held her hands out. "C'mere." Tommy walked over to her and took her hands. "You don't have to tell me anything. It's your past."

"My past is ruining my future."

"How?" Tommy sat down next to her.

"Sometimes I wonder where I would be if Angie was still around."

"You'd probably be with her right now," Jude said as she looked over at him.

"Maybe," he said.

"Do you regret where you are now?"

"Jude… The only thing I regret is hurting you."

Jude swallowed the lump in her throat. "Really?" He nodded.

"If I could go back…I wouldn't have waited as long as I did."

"What?"

Tommy let out a sad laugh. "I'd take back dating Sadie. You dating Spied, and Jamie. We'd be together." Jude looked down at her peep-toe shoes, admiring her black-painted toes. "I really did try to protect you. But like always," he said standing, "I just screwed up worse."

"Maybe you should trust me enough to know what's going on. Believe in me enough to fight with me, not for me. Love me enough…"

Tommy took her face in his hands. "I do love you." Jude could feel her cheeks turn bright red and warm up Tommy's hands. "My intentions for you were only the best. Jude, when we broke up…" His hands slid from her face to his sides.

"It really sucked. I mean waiting three years for it to be over in three days?" Tommy nodded and sighed. "Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"Come on tour with me."

"What? Jude…"

"Don't leave town. Come on tour with me, and…we'll figure everything out; I promise."

"And Jamie?"

"Jamie…will be fine. Here, in Toronto. You and I will be touring all over the US and Canada. Together."

"Together?" His eye brows rose.

"If it happens," she shrugged. "But…"

"But?"

"I need to feel I can trust you again."

Tommy nodded, "OK. I understand." He took her hands in his and pulled her off the soundboard. "Until then… I believe I owe you an arms' length dance?" Jude smiled and they walked out together.


	2. Together

thks fr th mmrs

After Celebrity Skin, Jude fears losing Tommy. He claims to be leaving town and for some reason, Jude just can't let him go.

**Chapter Two: Together**

"May I cut in?" Jude lifted her head from the crook of Tommy's neck to find Jamie smiling tightly at them. Jude's arms slid down from Tommy's neck. Tommy let Jude go. He gave her a small smile and walked away. "What was that?" Jamie asked, wrapping his arms around Jude.

"Just me and Tommy being me and Tommy," Jude answered as she placed her hands on Jamie's shoulders.

"You and him…?"

"We're not back together, not yet."

"Yet?" Jamie bit his lip.

"I still love him, Jamie. He's been through a lot this year and he needs me."

"Typical Jude. Standing up for someone who doesn't need it – deserve it, even."

"Jamie," Jude said, stepping away from him. "Tommy didn't do anything – "

"Oh c'mon, Jude. He made out with your sister on your 18 th birthday!"

"He was drunk and didn't kiss her back!" Their voices rose and the music lowered. Everyone turned to the scene in the middle of the floor.

"Like that helps! He didn't even bother trying to explain! Face it, Jude! Little Tommy Q isn't in love with you!"

Sadie gasped and felt a piece of her heart break. Jude was in tears, and as she stepped forward to help her baby sister, Kwest grabbed her hand, restraining her. Darius rolled his eyes. Parties at G Major always led to drama.

"Tommy cares about me – "

Jamie cut her off. "No he doesn't Jude. I care about you. Who was there when Tommy ran off to God-knows-where and you were left alone? Who was there after you made out with him on your sixteenth birthday and he made you forget it? Who was there when you and Tommy broke up after he kissed your sister? Huh?"

Jude looked away. "Who was there when you did like Jude's song?" Everyone turned to the voice. It was Sadie. "Who said he believed in her? When you broke up with her because she couldn't get your stupid job back, who was there? Who was there to play foosball with her when you blamed her for a death that wasn't her fault? Who supported her in and out of the studio, on anything?"

"Tommy," Jude whispered and looked over her shoulder to find him walking over to her now.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get hurt."

"Jamie," Jude said. "I'd rather take the chance and be with someone I love then play it safe with someone I don't."

Tommy placed a hand on Jude's hip and put his lips to her ear. "You wanna get out of here?" he whispered. Jude nodded and Tommy grabbed her hand. Everyone watched them walk away hand-in-hand.

"Ugh, I just wanna get out of here!" Jude exclaimed. Tommy led her over to his blue motorcycle.

"Anywhere you wanna go Jude," he said and held out a helmet. Jude took it in her hands and looked down at it.

"Anywhere?" she asked. Tommy nodded. "Take me to your house."

"OK," Tommy said and put a helmet over his head. "Get on," he said, his voice muffled.

At Tommy's apartment, Jude kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. "Jude," Tommy said. "You OK?"

"No, not really," she responded. "I wanna write a song." Tommy took her hand and dragged her off the couch.

"Sit on the floor."

Jude sat on the floor and Tommy brought over his guitar and a pad and pen. He set the guitar down on the ground and pulled off his shirt and then picked up the guitar. He sat down across from her and smiled.

"Whatcha got, girl?"


	3. It's Alright to Cry

thks fr th mmrs

After Celebrity Skin, Jude fears losing Tommy. He claims to be leaving town and for some reason, Jude just can't let him go.

**Chapter Three: It's Alright to Cry**

"It's alright to cry," Jude sang acapella while Tommy looked back at her. "It's alright to be a girl sometimes/It's alright when you realize/we've all been there 1000 times/It's alright to cry/You don't need to be perfect all the time/Not every word has a rhyme/It's alright to cry."

They sat in silence, staring at each other. The gaze was soft, but intense. All the lights were off - the only light illuminating the room was from outside the window. Downtown Toronto was below them. "You are perfect all the time," Tommy whispered.

"What?" Jude asked, still lost in the slivery blue of his eyes.

"I think you're perfect," he said, his voice low and husky.

Jude blushed, silently thanking the darkness to hide it. "Thank you."

Tommy leaned forward and quickly took her lips in his. Jude placed her hand at his neck, her thumb softly running along his jaw line. They pulled away slowly afterwards and Tommy gave her, her very own special look.

"I love when you look at me like that," she said.

"Like what?" he smirked.

"Like you're in love with me."

"I am." Jude stayed quiet and Tommy bit his lip. After minutes of loud silence, Tommy spoke, "This is why I don't put my feelings on the line."

"Tommy, don't."

"I love you. I'm saying it, Jude. I'm in love with you. I wish we didn't break up. I want you back."

Jude only stayed silent. Tommy shook his head and looked away. "I'm scared to commit to this Tommy."

Tommy looked back at her. "Why?"

"I don't wanna get hurt again."

"I promise you, Jude. I won't hurt you."

"You promised me that, and it was a promise you didn't keep. I just don't want to end up hurt because I got naïve again."

Tommy sighed, "Jude, I… I never wanted to hurt you."

"Tom – "

"No. Let me finish." He licked his lips. "I only had my best intentions for you. I try to protect you as much as I can."

"I – "

"I know. You're a big girl, and I should've told you about Angie and Hunter. I'm human, girl, and I make mistakes. I know that. I'm not perfect and I don't deserve you. But I still want you Jude, and I'm asking you, please. Take me back."

Jude looked into the pleading eyes of the man practically throwing himself before her. The first time they dated was completely disastrous. They'd been dancing around the idea of "Jommy" for years. "Jude. Please," she heard him whisper as he placed his hand over hers. Tears rimmed his eyes. She licked her lips and bit the bottom one.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, "OK."

"OK?" he asked. "OK?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she said, hitting his arm. He grabbed at her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Her hands encased his face as his eyes closed. The pressed his forehead to hers and she let her eyes close.

--

2 days later, Jude and Sadie walked into G Major.

"Planning beach time with Tommy, eh?" Sadie teased.

"No!" Jude said too quickly. "I've got a tour coming up, and he's coming with me."

"Huh," Sadie teased. "So, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being back with Tommy?"

"Oh c'mon, Sade; you dated him, you know what it's like."

"OK so I do," she giggled.

"How 'bout you?" Jude asked. "How's the Kwadie department?"

Sadie sighed wistfully. "Well you know, he's so romantic and…" Sadie trailed off as her footsteps slowed, along with Jude's. G Major was almost empty, police officers making most of the population.

"Excuse me," Jude said to a passing person. "Um, what's goin' on?"

"I'm sorry ladies," the man said. "As for now, G Major is closed for business."


	4. Darkness 'Round the Sun

**Chapter Four: Darkness 'Round the Sun**

"I can't believe it!" Jude exclaimed as she and Tommy walked through the mall, hand-in-hand.

"I know!" Tommy agreed. "It's…crazy."

"What am I gonna do? What are WE gonna do?" she asked her boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Our music…"

"Hey," he said, "your music."

"No," she smiled, "OUR music. I couldn't do it without you."

He stopped walking, making Jude follow suit. He gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered, "We'll figure it out. I promise."

--

"OK," Kwest said, adjusting Jude's MIC. He, Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Karma and Spied were all sitting in the rehearsal space. Kwest sighed as he continued, "Since we're all jobless at the current moment, all we can do is try and move forward. Tommy and I think that Jude and Karma should continue writing and singing so we can get them a new deal at a new label." Jude bit her lip and looked over. Patsy's acoustic was placed on a stand majestically in the center of her, Wally and Spied's. Kwest sat on a stool. "Any ideas?"

Jude raised her hand, "I've got one." She stood and grabbed the guitar. Tommy gave her a gentle smile as she walked over to the MIC. She quickly tuned the guitar and strummed.

"Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side/Somewhere there's an airplane lost/Beyond the sky/So fly us up, above the clouds/And live your life/Where you are now/In the darkness round the sun/There's light behind your eyes/When you've lost the will to run/You can feel it start to shine/When the rain falls down so hard/And you don't know where to start/Oh, drown it in the sun…"

Jude looked up at Tommy expectantly. "Well producer-slash-boyfriend. What are you waitin' for? Press record." Tommy smiled and went to the laptop. He pressed record and Jude redid the song.

--

"So I guess tour's out of the question," Karma sighed. Jude looked over in sympathy. If there was one thing she liked about Karma, it was her confidence. No matter what, she made the best of the situation and now, there was no G Major. The poor girl could barely stand on her two feet.

Spiederman wrapped an arm around Karma's shoulders and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah," Jude sighed and gave Tommy a sad look. He pulled her head to his chest and began to play with the ends of her hair.

"What happened anyway?" Sadie asked. "I mean, Darius Mills running out of money? That's like Paris Hilton running out of bleach."

"Hey," Jude said. "Fake blonde here."

"He got arrested," Kwest said. Wide eyes turned to him. "He bribed police forces to not file a certain police report for a car with broken brakes." Jude saw Tommy's jaw tighten. He looked over at her and his face relaxed. Jude reached up and stroked his cheek. He relaxed under her touch.

"We should just go on tour anyway," Spiederman said.

"What?" Karma asked. "We can do that?"

"Um, hi. We're Jude, SME and Karma. Of course we can do that. Right Lord Squinty Frown?"

Tommy licked his lips, "I could make some calls." Jude sat up, smiling.

"Really!?" she asked.

"Anything for my girl," he answered, his hand running up and down her back. She cupped his face and gave him a full, quick kiss.

"I love you!"


	5. Who Loves You

**Chapter Five: Who Loves You**

"Finally!" Jude said as she closed the door behind Kwest and Sadie and turned to Tommy. "All alone," she drawled out seductively as she walked over to the couch he was sitting on. He was smirking. Jude climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. Tommy reached under the back of her top, placing his hands on bare the small of her back. Jude's arms hung loosely, her elbows on his shoulders and her hands hanging behind his head.

Their lips engaged in a soft, but escalating kiss. Tommy turned, Jude's body clutched his arms, and he gently laid her down on the couch. He felt her small hands begin to pull at the hem of his shirt.

"No," he whispered, pulling away from her lips. "Not here," he continued in his low, husky voice. "Are you even sure about this?"

Jude nodded, "Yes."

"I don't wanna rush it, babe…"

"Tommy, I love you."

"I love you, too." He got off her and sat up, pulling her by her hands to do the same. "And that's why I think we should wait a little while."

"Tommy Q refusing sex?" Jude laughed.

Tommy feigned hurt, "I can do that you know."

Jude leaned forward and gave him a smart kiss on the mouth. "Fine," she said. "If you wanna wait, then we'll wait." He smiled.

"Thank you."

--

In Tommy's apartment, Jude and Tommy were on his bed. Jude was in Tommy's black silk boxers and her own pink cami. She was reading "Rolling Stone," while Tommy was arranging places to go on tour. He lay on his stomach while Jude sat up. One of her legs was over the small of his back, and the other was near Tommy's arm. He smirked and looked over his shoulder. Jude was engrossed in an article about Kelly Clarkson. He looked back down at her foot. Her toes were manicured and painted black. They wiggled and Tommy looked back up.

"Admiring my feet Q? Do you have some weird fetish I should be worried about?" Jude asked jokingly.

Tommy smiled and rolled over. "Maybe I just like your toes. They're cute."

Jude giggled. "Really?"

"Yes," he said and sat up as he took her foot into his hands. "They're all little and chubby." Jude wiggled her toes again, making them both giggle. Jude's phone rang. Tommy rolled his eyes and Jude sighed.

"I'll be right back," she said and grabbed her phone. She went out onto the terrace that Tommy had that looked over the city.

"What?" Jude asked through gritted teeth.

"Jude, I've texting, calling, E mailing, MySpacing-"

"I don't care, Jamie. I'm with Tommy and you can't seem to except that."

"No Jude, I can't. I don't understand why you're setting yourself up to get hurt."

"Jamie…don't call me, don't E mail me, don't text me, don't MySpace me, don't anything. Just leave me and my boyfriend alone." Jude hung up and turned to find Tommy sitting on the bed, giving her a small smile. She returned the gesture and walked in.

"Jamie?"

She sighed as she shook her head, "I told him off," she climbed onto the bed as she continued "hopefully he won't be bothering us again." She cupped his neck and began to kiss him vigorously.

"Whoa," he said pulling back a little.

"What?"

"Taking it slow?"

Jude sighed as she fell to his side. "I'm still a virgin," she whispered.

Tommy turned his head, looking down at her, "But – "

"She lied."

"You…" he slid down, "you waited?"

She nodded against the black silky smooth bed sheets. "Yup."

"Why?"

Jude licked her lips sighed, "They weren't you."

"Me? You're waiting for me?"

"Tommy, yes."

Tommy chuckled, "Jude, I'm flattered but…why?"

Jude shrugged, "I guess I'm one of those people who wanted to wait for the right person?"

Tommy leaned his head down, kissing her lips. "It's your first time, and I want it to be special."

"Tommy, it's you and me. It's already special." Jude sat up, looking down at him. "I want you." Tommy sat up and slid his hand behind her neck. He pressed his lips to hers. "Tommy," she whispered against his lips. "Make love to me."


End file.
